Beavis and Butthead do Titanic
by Rainefox
Summary: A little idea for a short story I thought up. It's my first attempt at writing a story.


Beavis and Butthead were sitting in class and began to daydream

Next moment, they were standing on a dock looking at the massive ocean liner R.M.S.

Titanic. The date was April 10th, 1912

Butthead then Turned to Beavis and said "Huh huh, Look at all those Rich people huh huh

Beavis then said "Ehehehehe Yeah!" They were both carrying two first class tickets

that they had stolen from a Rich person the day before. They then crossed a boarding ramp

And presented their Tickets to an officer standing near the door. "huh huh.. Here's our Ticket"

The captain at the door looked at the two imbeciles for a moment and then said "Welcome to Titanic"

Beavis then said to the captain "Shut up Santa Claus!"

Butthead then turned to Beavis and Said "Hey Beavis huh huh, this music sucks"

"Ehehehe Yeah there's no metallica! eheheh" Beavis said in response to butthead's statement

"maybe we'll like... score.. huh huh" after 3 hours they finally managed to find

their cabin and began to search for a TV and they began to tear the elegant suite apart.

Butthead turned to beavis and said to him; "Damnit! There's no TV Here. Huh huh let's like

Go blow something up" After completely demolishing their cabin they began wandering the ship

looking for anything they could vandalise. They then found themselves in the engine room.

"Uhh huh huh look beavis that engine looks like it's jacking off huh huh"

Beavis then said "Oh yeah it kinda does heh heh"

They then came up to a control booth where they began turning valves and pulling levers

It hasnt even been two hours and they have already done minor damage to

one of the two engines. They left

They began to wander around the corridors and came upon a firehose.

"Woah! Look Beavis a Fire Hose." A Light went off above Butthead's head

Then all of a sudden he yelled "WATER WAAAARRRRR" they turned the firehose

And water began gushing out of the nozzle. They were completely soaked

And the corridor was pretty much flooded. Afterwards the two idiots resumed

Their search for either music or TV shows. Their next stop was the Marconi room

The two Operators were away at the time. Where they began messing with the radio

They were desparate to hear some Metallica or ACDC. Butthead then said to Beavis

"I think it's broken huh huh it's just beeping" said Butthead

"ehehehe try smashing it against the wall!" Butthead picked up the radio and threw it against the wall

One of the radio operators walked back in with his Jaw Dropped at the sight of the broken Marconi Telegraph and said

"OI WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Beavis then told the Radio Operator. "Ehehehe okay."

It was now time for dinner and they began walking down the elegant staircase

Beavis stopped and looked at a nude sculpted cherub. "Ehehehe hey Butthead, come here!"

"There's a statue of a naked baby ehehehe and it's schlong is sticking out too ehehe"

They then finally found their way into a dining room full of the world's Richest people.

They were getting all sorts of funny looks.

Beavis then came upon a pot of Coffee and began to chug it down

He started to become Jittery and began rambling before pulling his shirt over his head

And announcing "I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! ALL YOUR WOMEN AND TP SHALL BELONG TO THE ALMIGHTY

BUNGHOLE!" One of the other wealthy passengers looked at him in disgust and whispered to another

person sitting at her table "Such rude manners!" Beavis obviously heard this and walked over and said

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME? I AM CORNHOLIO! I DEMAND ALL OF THE TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

After calming down from his Cornholio episode

Beavis then walked over to a young looking attractive female and said "Ehehe hey how's it going? ehehe so you wanna

like go somewhere and do it? ehehehe" The young looking lady gave him a hard slap. Beavis said "Ow! I just wanted to score!"

The two then walked up to the ship's string quartet and asked "So like can you play us some Metallica?" The bandleader gave

Beavis a very funny look and asked "What's Metallica?" beavis said to him "It's a band too ehehehe" The bandleader said to him

"Well, I've never heard of them" Beavis became very angry and said to him "AHHH YOU SUCK!" Everyone in the room gasped in shock

At the teenager's rudeness. "Metallica rules! You people don't!" The two hooligans walked down another staircase back to the lower

Decks. They now found themselves in Boiler Room #6 Beavis then said "Those bungholes look very hungry ehehehe"

Butthead said "Yeah huh huh let's take a dump in them." The two pulled down their pants right next to the super hot firebox

All of a sudden Beavis was said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUNGHOLE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ASSWIPE MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

A Crewmember came down to see what all the screaming was and noticed the two idiots and how the back of their pants were completely Burnt. The crewmember burst out in laughter and said "You two are the Biggest Idiots i've ever seen!"

Butthead then said "The giant bunghole looked hungry huh huh.

"ehehe yeah Bungholioooo!"

The Next morning... April 14th, 1912

Beavis and Butthead are in their completely destroyed suite "Uhhh huh huh hey Beavis."

Butthead said to beavis "Ehehehe Yeah?" "Why is there like... No TV? Huh huh"

"Because these people suck!" Beavis exclaimed

"Huh huh Tit.. Tanic huh huh" Butthead said making a sexual innuendo out of the ship's name

The two once again made their way down to the Dining room where they were trying to flirt with

every female in the room. Beavis of course spotted the pot of Coffee and chugged the entire thing down

He was being jittery and began to make his transformation into the great Cornholio. Pulling his shirt over his head

Loudly announcing, "I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! MY BUNGHOLE WILL EAT NOW!" And began pacing up and down the rows of Tables before

Finding himself on the Bridge of the Titanic. He then announced "I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!

WHERE I COME FROM THERE IS NO BUNGHOLE! The Captain then said to one of his officers that was standing next to him

"Get this idiot off my Bridge..." Beavis replied by saying "ARE YOU THREATENING ME? I AM CORNHOLIO! YOUR BUNGHOLE AND VESSEL

NOW BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE!" An Officer stepped in and said "No boy, this ship is property of White Star Line." Before

Grabbing him and carrying him back to the First Class area "UNHAND ME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! EHEHE I AM CORNHOLIO NRAAAAH RATATATATA"

Later that night..

The Titanic has hit an Iceberg and Beavis is still being Cornholio the ship is sinking fast.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE!"

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY!" The officer exclaimed

The deck was filled with screaming and panicking people

"THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR ANGERING THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE!" Beavis said

Then all of a sudden... *SNAP* The entire vessel snapped in two

Beavis then said "Whoa.. Cool! huh huh" it's like a roller coaster

After that they were snapped back to reality by Mr. Van Driessien

"Butthead?"

"Butthead!"

Beavis then snapped out of it and said "Huh? huh huh.."

Woah.. Beavis. I had the coolest dream where we were like on some old ship and there was like lots of explosions.

"Ehehe that sounds cool!"


End file.
